Star Trek: Big Black, Vulcan Cat
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Spock is turned into a cat by a warlock, and Captain Kirk must figure out how to reverse the spell to get Spock back to his normal self.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirk was in the transportation room, meeting an old colleague of his from Hepter VI. He hadn't seen Colonel John Riker in forever; Riker took human form on the platform, and Captain Kirk smiled, with Spock standing next to him. Scotty walked over from the control panel and stood on the other side of Captain Kirk.

"Riker, buddy," Captain Kirk cheered.

"Jim; good to see you!" Riker cheered.

Both men shook hands and hugged one another.

"Riker, I'd like you to meet my two best friends; my First Officer, Mr. Spock, and my Chief Engineering Officer, Scotty." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Pleasure to yah, sir," Scotty said, friendly, shaking Riker's hand.

"Thank you, Scotty; I can see you have a bit of a Scottish accent, there." Riker said, smiling.

"Aye, lad," Scotty answered, proudly.

"Hello, Mr. Spock, now, you're a Vulcan correct?" Riker questioned.

"Obviously," Spock answered.

"I've never met a Vulcan, before; what's it like to live based off of logic and not human emotions?"

"Your question is illogical, therefore it doesn't need a response."

"Jim, your friends are _hilarious_!"

"Well, only the best men on my ship, isn't that right, Riker?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Oh, certainly, Jimmy boy!" Riker answered, brightly.

The four walked out of the transportation room and into Sickbay, where Dr. Leonard McCoy was getting checked out by Dr. M'Benga. Dr. M'Benga was listening to Dr. McCoy's belly with a stethoscope, as Dr. McCoy had been having bellyaches recently.

"Riker, this is my other best friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy." Captain Kirk said.

Dr. McCoy looked up and sighed, kind of displeased to be disturbed during the middle of an examination.

"How do yah do," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Mighty well, thank you," Riker answered.

"So, you're Riker; Jim's told us a lot about you." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, Doctor; your symptoms of fatigue, headaches, swollen belly, and aching abdomen are all being caused by _accentusneurophy_." Dr. M'Benga replied to Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow.

"I've never heard that medical term, before; what is it?" Dr. McCoy wondered.

"You're over stressed; take a break, go on vacation, relax! You've been working way too hard, recently. When's the last time you had a break to just sit back and relax?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Dr. McCoy pondered that thought for a while.

"I can't actually remember," He answered. "It's been so long; I can't abandon my work, though. I have patients who need me to take care of them and protect them."

"I can handle it, while you take a little personal leave of absence. Don't worry, Leonard; but you'll be the one needing medical attention, if you don't stop overworking yourself and get some rest." Dr. M'Benga ordered, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"I guess you're right, Atticus," Dr. McCoy answered, realizing he was right.

Dr. M'Benga patted his back, kindly.

"You just take the next week off and relax; enjoy yourself, go to the recreation room and swim in the pool, you love to swim." Dr. M'Benga cried.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I do love to swim…and now that you mention it, I'd love to watch a baseball game on TV. It's been forever, since I last saw one." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Enjoy your week off, Leonard; we'll see you, soon." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded, laying down on the examining bed, as Dr. M'Benga walked out and closed the door.

"Jim…you alright with me taking a week off from work?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"No, Bones; I agree with Dr. M'Benga. You do way too much for the ship and the crew; go enjoy yourself and have a little 'you time', why don't you?" Captain Kirk spoke, kindly.

Dr. McCoy smiled then nodded.

"Okay, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, softly. He got up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Where yah going, McCoy?" Scotty cried.

"I guess back to my quarters; I got a week to catch up on some needed sleep." Dr. McCoy answered, with a wink. He smiled at his three best friends, and his captain's old colleague, then closed the door, headed off for one week of vacation…and peace!


	2. Chapter 2

As Dr. McCoy began his week long of leave, Captain Kirk showed Riker around the ship and the Bridge, and introduced him to the crew.

Captain Kirk and Scotty were having lunch with each other, one day, while Spock and Riker went for a walk around the ship to get to know each other better (Captain Kirk's idea).

"So, what do you think of Riker?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"He's great, Captain; how did yah two meet?" Scotty questioned.

"Oh, I met him when I was a commander."

"He's quite the character; very friendly, too!"

"He sure is; I knew you'd like him."

"Too bad McCoy won't get to see much of him."

"Yeah…I wonder what Bones is doing to have time pass by, anyways?"

Somewhere else…

Dr. McCoy was enjoying his vacation sleeping in, watching baseball, reading, playing tennis, swimming in the pool, getting massages in the ship's spa room, or simply writing in his journals. He liked to write stories, but just as a hobby, and now that he had time off, he could enjoy some time getting back into the swing of things, or he'd dance to old jazz music in his room by people such as Louis Prima, Duke Ellington, or the very famous Frank Sinatra. No matter what it was he was doing, he was having a blast doing it. He was happy and content as ever, and couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun…but he sure was loving ever second of it!

Back in the cafeteria…

"Who knows, Captain; probably just relaxing in his room reading a good book." Scotty answered.

"Probably; Bones does love to read books." Captain Kirk answered.

"Spock and Riker don't seem to be clicking with one another, though."

"Well, you know how Spock is with new people; he wasn't very fond of either you or McCoy, when he met you two."

"I sometimes wonder if Spock's a bit shy."

"No…not shy, just very particular about how people should act. He is a Vulcan, after all; they only think based off of logic."

"Maybe he finds it illogical to be friends with Riker."

"Could be; that's why I'm hoping this walk around the ship loosen things up between the two of them."

"I hope, Captain; your plans never seem to fail!"

Captain Kirk smiled, then ate more of his lunch, as he and Scotty continued talking about going out to dinner, tonight, with Riker and Spock at a fancy restaurant down on Hepter VI.

Meanwhile, Spock and Riker were walking around on some deck of the ship, saying nothing to each other. Well…Riker was managing to try and talk to Spock, but Spock found him highly illogical and to not make much sense of anything.

"And so I tell the guy, 'That's not my mother; she's my wife'!" Riker laughed.

Spock simply stared at him.

Riker stopped and frowned at him.

"You're not one to laugh, are you, Mr. Spock?" Riker replied.

"Vulcans do not laugh; laughing is a human emotion based off of pleasure and enjoyment, therefore, your statement is illogical, like everything else you've talked about, so far." Spock answered.

"You could treat me with at least a little respect, you know."

"In order for someone to give someone respect, logically, that person has to earn that person's respect."

"You certainly respect Jim, Scotty, and Lenny." Riker spoke, referring to Dr. McCoy as 'Lenny'. Spock didn't find it that all amusing; it irritated him more than 'Bones' did, but he was used to Captain Kirk calling Dr. McCoy 'Bones'; he had called him them for as long as he could remember.

"Those three are my friends, however, I've only recently met you. It's logical for me to be a little spectacle of you, acknowledging the fact that you practically still are a stranger." Spock answered.

"You can be a little cruel, thinking only off of logic, you know that?" Riker spoke.

"I think speaking to a cat would be more logical than having a conversation with you, at the moment, Mr. Riker." Spock replied.

"Oh, let's just see about that," Riker spoke, sly.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean, Mr. Riker?" Spock questioned.

Riker pointed at Spock and a stream of red sparkles came out of his finger and zapped Spock. Spock faded into sparkles and shrunk to the ground in a smaller form. When Riker was done, Spock was no longer his normal self, but he was a black cat. He had yellow eyes and a blue collar with his insignia as the collar tag with his name written on it.

Riker glared at Spock, blew his finger, as if it were on fire, and strutted off to another part of the ship.

Spock tried to speak, but all came out was a 'meow'.


	3. Chapter 3

As Captain Kirk and Scotty continued eating, they were wondering what was taking Riker and Spock so long to return. Both of their meals were getting colder by the minute.

"I guess Spock and Riker hit it off, if they're not back, yet." Captain Kirk cried, smiling.

"I didn't think ye'd be able to pull it off there, Captain; I guessed yah wrong." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk grabbed out his portable communicator.

"Mr. Spock, it's Captain Kirk; what are you two lollygags talking about; your food's getting cold." Captain Kirk chuckled, enjoying himself.

"_Mrrrrrrowwwww_," Came from Spock's communicator.

"Spock, come on; stop being silly," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Captain…Mr. Spock's never silly; he finds silliness illogical, remember?" Scotty spoke, fearing something were wrong.

Captain Kirk gaped at Scotty then snapped back to his communicator.

"Spock, please tell me you're just trying to play a joke on Mr. Scott and I!" Captain Kirk pleaded.

"_Meow_," Came a reply.

"…Mr. Spock, stay right where you are; Scotty and I are on our way!"

Captain Kirk and Scotty shot up from their chairs and ran to find Spock.

They searched high and low, left and right, both Captain Kirk and Scotty still couldn't find Spock.

"I'm nervous, Captain," Scotty answered.

"So I am, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

Suddenly, a black cat, Spock, came down the hall and stared at Captain Kirk and Scotty. Captain Kirk and Scotty gaped at the little black cat, wondering how on earth it got onto the ship.

"Scotty, what did I say about bringing animals on the ship?" Captain Kirk growled.

"That ain't my cat, Captain; I don't even own a kitty. My wife's allergic to them, sir." Scotty answered.

"Who's cat is that, then," Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock walked over to Scotty and began rubbing against his leg, as if he were trying to identify himself. Scotty couldn't help but smile at the little kitty and leaned over to start petting him.

"Hey, pretty kitty; where'd yah come for, lad?" Scotty cooed.

"Meow," Spock cried.

Scotty noticed the weird collar he was wearing; it had a Starfleet Insignia for Science/Medical authority members on the ship.

"Captain, look at this here kitty's collar." Scotty spoke, stunned.

Captain Kirk gazed at it, shocked.

"Only someone in Starfleet could have that." Captain Kirk answered.

He took a look at the tag and saw 'Spock' engraved in the tag. Captain Kirk gasped then shot his head straight up at the cat.

"Spock…is that you," Captain Kirk cried.

"Mrrrrowwwww," Spock answered, as if it he were trying to say 'obviously'.

"No…Mr. Spock's a kitty cat; but how, sir?!" Scotty cried.

"Wait, where's Riker," Captain Kirk cried.

Spock meowed, again, but being a cat, neither Captain Kirk or Scotty could understand what he was saying.

"Forget Mr. Riker, Captain; we gotta get Mr. Spock to Sickbay!" Scotty cried, picking up kitty Spock in his arms.

Spock hissed, showing he wasn't enjoying being held like this. His natural Vulcan nature made him not prone or to give affection to loved ones in return. Love was an emotion, which was illogical to all Vulcans.

"How did this happen; Spock, why are you a cat?" Captain Kirk cried.

Spock meowed.

"I don't think asking him's gonna give us an answer, Captain." Scotty answered.

"Come on; maybe Dr. M'Benga will have an answer for us." Captain Kirk ordered.

The two of them, with Spock in Scotty's arms, rushed to Sickbay to get Spock examined and to find out why it was he was now a cat!


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. M'Benga had finished examining Spock, then Scotty picked Spock back in his arms, but Spock kept pawing him to release him from his clutches.

"What's wrong, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk worried.

"Besides being a cat, nothing; all of his body functions are working the way they should." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"How did Spock turn into a cat, though; how?!" Captain Kirk ordered.

"I can't answer that, Captain; there's absolutely no disease in existence that causes a man or Vulcan to turn into a cat just like that."

"He can't just stay like this,"

"I don't know what else you want me to do."

"I think that Riker guy had something to do with this." Scotty answered.

"We've gotta find Riker; maybe he can explain what happened." Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded.

They heard a familiar voice talking to someone in another room.

"It's Dr. McCoy," Scotty cried.

"Hide; McCoy can't see what's happened to Spock. If he does, he'll stop vacationing, and he needs this time off, bad." Captain Kirk spoke, anxiously.

Scotty pointed to a closet in the corner of the room. Him, Captain Kirk, and Spock went into the closet, closed the door and stayed put, until Dr. M'Benga would tell them Dr. McCoy was gone.

Dr. McCoy entered the room wearing a suit and tie. His suit was gray, and his tie was dark blue; he looked very sharp and official.

Dr. M'Benga whistled.

"Man, Doc; you clean up real good, there!" Dr. M'Benga chuckled.

Dr. McCoy laughed.

"Oh, I'm just going dancing tonight, nothing much. Atticus, thank you so much for telling me to go on break; I can't remember the last time I _felt _this good!" Dr. McCoy cheered.

"Well, I'm glad just to get that stress relief off of you. I thought you were on the verge of a breakdown, a while back." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"Well, thank you; I'm reading, writing, dancing, swimming, watching baseball, getting wonderful amounts of sleep, and I have you and Jim to thank for that!" Dr. McCoy beamed.

Captain Kirk felt a pang in his chest, feeling horrid from hiding from Dr. McCoy, but if he saw Spock, he wouldn't go back to his vacation, until Spock was back to normal, or return to work, at that. Dr. McCoy was under so much work and stress lately, he couldn't stand watching Dr. McCoy get so worn out and emotionally weak.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Leonard." Dr. M'Benga spoke, with a smile.

"So, how's work going on, here?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Uh uh; no, Leonard. That's exactly why you're on this vacation break; no work whatsoever. That means no actually work and no talking about work, either."

Dr. McCoy sighed then smiled.

"Guess you're right, Atticus; talking about it would probably make me start wondering whether or not I'm needed back for work." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Exactly," Dr. M'Benga replied.

Dr. McCoy continued to smile, when a black cat, Spock, ran out of the closet, making a very angered meow noise. Captain Kirk and Scotty then ran out of the closet, not knowing what else to do.

"Spock, Spock, Spock, here kitty!" Captain Kirk cried.

"Spock, here kitty, kitty, kitty Spock," Scotty called.

The two men left Dr. McCoy gaping at the doorway, wondering what on earth was going on with those two, and why they were calling a cat Spock. Dr. McCoy walked out, wanting to know what was going on…_now_! Dr. M'Benga sighed, knowing what was coming next.

Spock was standing up in Dr. McCoy's chair, hissing at Captain Kirk and Scotty from getting anywhere closer to him.

"Oh, come on, Spock; it was an accident." Captain Kirk pleaded.

"I didn't mean to step on yah tail, Mr. Spock." Scotty cried.

Spock hissed, violently, warning the two men to back off. His tail and whole body was puffed up, glaring at the two men angrily.

Dr. McCoy came out and glared at the two of them.

"What's going on, here," Dr. McCoy growled.

Spock hissed louder at Scotty, then gave an angry meow and hissed, again.

Captain Kirk looked up and sighed, feeling horrid; this was it…it was over…Dr. McCoy would no longer want to be on vacation after this. Captain Kirk let a huge breath of air out and looked up sadly at his dear friend.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna ruin your vacation, Bones." Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

Dr. McCoy gaped at Captain Kirk.

"Jim, what do you mean," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"Mr. Spock has turned into a cat somehow, and we're trying to figure out how it happened and get Spock back to his normal self…so…go ahead and go put back on your Starfleet uniform…I know you won't be convinced to continue vacationing, until you know Spock's alright." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy gave a small smile.

"What," Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

"Jim, I'm not gonna stop being on vacation." Dr. McCoy spoke, friendly.

Captain Kirk looked up, surprised.

"But…but…Spock is," He was cut off.

"I know Spock's condition, but you told me what was going on instead of hiding it from me for so long. I'm gonna continue being on my vacation, but I think there's something I can give you to help you two out a little bit." Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Thanks, Bones; I'd really appreciate that." Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile; he hadn't ruined his best friend's vacation leave, after all.

Dr. McCoy walked over to his med bag sitting on his desk, and he looked through it, trying to find something. He pulled out a tiny purple pill and held it in his fingers.

"What's that," Captain Kirk questioned.

"It's a medicine; it'll be able to trigger the part of Spock's brain, so he can communicate with you, and you two will be able to understand what he's saying." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Thank you, Bones," Captain Kirk answered.

"We can't give it to Mr. Spock, look at him, Captain!" Scotty cried.

Spock hissed viciously at the two of them.

Dr. McCoy smirked and walked over, then knelt down next to his chair next to a frazzled Spock. Spock looked over at Dr. McCoy and stopped hissing. Dr. McCoy smiled and gently started petting Spock's head. Spock began purring, and Dr. McCoy held his other hand out with the pill in it. Spock sniffed it, assuming that Dr. McCoy wanted him to take this medicine for some reason, and ate it, then continued purring, as Dr. McCoy continued petting his head.

Captain Kirk and Scotty stood there, amazed.

"Bones…you actually got Spock to purr!" Captain Kirk cried, happily.

"Well, it may still be Spock, but all cats loved to be pet, just some are particular with being held." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I know that's true," Scotty cried, rubbing his arm from where Spock had scratched him several times, trying to get down out of Scotty's arms. Dr. McCoy walked over to Scotty, pulled up the back of his shirt, and treated the scratches with bacterial cream to kill any germs entering or already in Scotty's cuts. Dr. McCoy then gently placed a band-aid on Scotty's shoulder, then put his shirt back down the way it was.

When Dr. McCoy finished washing his hands, he walked back over to his two best friends, and his best Vulcan friend, who was now a cat, at the moment.

"Thank yah, McCoy," Scotty spoke, with a smile.

"No problem, Scotty; that's my job, and it's worth all the stress, when I get results such as one of my patient's is gonna be okay." Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

"Spock…can you hear us," Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock meowed, then again, but it sounded more to have a word fill into it. After several times meowing with words mixed in somehow, Spock finally was able to speak.

"Captain," Spock spoke.

"Spock, you can talk, again!" Captain Kirk cried, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I'll leave you three be; I've gotta dance to get to." Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Have fun, Bones," Captain Kirk spoke, smiling.

"I will," Dr. McCoy answered back.

Dr. McCoy walked off out of Sickbay to go to his dance, and Captain Kirk and Scotty began talking with Spock…who was now just an ordinary cat.

"Mr. Spock, what happened to yah?" Scotty cried.

"I'm a cat, Mr. Scott; my appearance is enough proof to be logical." Spock answered.

"I meant how did yah get turned into a kitty cat?"

"Riker,"

Captain Kirk gaped at Spock.

"Riker," Captain Kirk gasped.

"I _knew _he had something to do with it!" Scotty cried.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where _is _Riker, anyways," Captain Kirk cried, sounding mad.

"I don't know, Captain; after being turned into a feline, he took off to another part of the ship." Spock answered.

"I knew you two didn't like each other, but I never thought Riker hated you _that_ much."

"He zapped me, as if he possessed some sort of power."

"Powers," Scotty gasped.

"A stream of red sparkles came out from his finger and hit me, then someone shaped my body into the form of a cat." Spock answered.

Feeling dirty, Spock began to lick his front leg and brush himself, like any usual cat would.

"Mr. Spock, do yah see what yah doing, lad?" Scotty questioned, astounded.

Spock paused, then looked up at Captain Kirk.

"This cat form's making me lose my logical way of thinking, Captain." Spock stated.

"I see that, Spock," Captain Kirk answered.

"Where could've Riker gone; this ship's too big for the three of us to search her!" Scotty cried.

"No…but we can have others look for him." Captain Kirk answered.

"How,"

"Scotty, get eleven of your best security guards and have two of them patrol each deck of the ship. One of them will surely find Riker."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty nodded. He left Sickbay to recruit eleven security guards for the job, and Captain Kirk went back to looking at Spock.

"Captain, if I've done a precise observation of Mr. Riker, it would appear to me that he has magic, as a wizard or a warlock would." Spock answered.

"Why wouldn't Riker ever tell me he was a warlock?" Captain Kirk cried.

"Could be lots of answers to that question, Captain." Spock answered.

"A warlock…but why,"

"Perhaps there's some genetic code that exists in these parts of the galaxy that allows its life forms to hold such powers in their body systems."

"I can't believe this; I thought Riker was my friend."

"Perhaps there's a logical explanation for this, Captain."

"What logic can there be in turning my First Officer into a mangy feline…no offense!"

"None taken, Captain; this lifestyle does not suit my logical ways of thinking or behaving. And I've been beginning to have a sudden thirst for catching mice and other tiny rodents."

"That's what cats do, Spock; don't you have any cats of Vulcan?"

"Yes, but they're the size of your earth creature known as a dog."

"Are they tamed,"

"Some are, some aren't; our wild cats are as tall as wooden fences."

Captain Kirk gulped; he was shocked knowing what kinda planet Spock lived on.

"How do you Vulcans live with such creatures?" Captain Kirk gasped.

"Logically, Captain," Spock answered.

"…never mind that; we've got to find Riker and have him change you back into a human being."

"You mean a Vulcan, Captain,"

"I just want you out of that cat body."

Captain Kirk opened the door, frustrated, as Spock followed him out of Sickbay and headed towards another part of the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Riker was lurking around the third deck of the ship. He was avoiding as much eye contact with the crew as much as possible. He spotted Dr. McCoy coming down the hall singing to Broadway musical numbers on the way to his dance. When he was gone, Riker continued on with walking, when he saw the door open to the break room. Riker snuck in and was lucky to find no one in the room.

He sat down at the table in front of the computer, then turned it on.

"Computer, what's a Vulcan's weakness?" Riker questioned.

The computer scanned through files.

"_Vulcans have weaknesses to losing their logical ways of thinking_." The computer simply answered.

Riker sat there annoyed for a moment; perhaps he had to be more specific to get the information he was looking for.

"Computer, is there anything known that is lethal to Vulcans in any sort of way?" Riker restated his question.

The computer scanned through files, again.

"_Vulcans have a deadly allergy to the plant fire red fern. These plants can be found in a supply closet in Starfleet ships in the Laboratory._" The computer answered.

Riker smiled then cackled; he turned off the computer and walked off to find the laboratory to find what he needed to have his plan succeed.

"Oh, Jim; just wait until you see how weak Vulcans really are…then I'll be the one in command!" Riker snickered, viciously.

On another part of the ship…

Captain Kirk and Spock had met up with Scotty to discuss a remedy or medicine to possibly bring Spock back to his normal form. Captain Kirk and Scotty were walking with each other, as Spock walked on Captain Kirk's side. He became highly agitated by the fact people kept commenting what a cute kitty Captain Kirk and Scotty had with them.

"Captain, I'm not finding these irrational comments about my appearance flattering." Spock stated.

"Oh, Mr. Spock; they think yah cute." Scotty cooed.

"I'm a Vulcan; cute is a word unfamiliar in my vocabulary." Spock answered, sharply.

Captain Kirk thought for a minute, trying to think of something, then a light bulb went off into his head.

"That's it," Captain Kirk cheered.

"What, Captain," Scotty cried.

"A mind meld,"

"A what, sir,"

"Vulcans can manipulate themselves to believe they're any type of creature they wish to become. I read it on my computer the other day. If Spock believes hard enough he's a Vulcan, he'll turn back into a Vulcan!"

"Oh…kay,"

"Spock, can you try to do that?"

"I can certainly attempt to, Captain, but I don't guarantee I'll get far with this cat brain I know have." Spock answered.

"Just get going on it, Spock." Captain Kirk moaned.

Spock lay down on his legs and stomach and closed his eyes, then rested his head in his front legs. At first, Scotty thought Spock was just taking a nap, but Captain Kirk reassured him that this is what it looked like for Vulcans to turn themselves into other living life forms.

After about ten minutes, Spock began to turn into blue and green sparkles, taking different changes in shape and sizes, until it faded, and Spock was back to his normal self, laying flat on his stomach, and his head resting on his arms, with his eyes closed.

Spock fluttered his eyes opened and looked around, then down to see if it had worked.

Spock stood up, and Captain Kirk hugged him, though Spock quickly shoved him off.

"Good to have yah back, Vulcan boy!" Scotty cried.

"Captain, I feel extremely tired," Spock stated, not looking too well, either.

"We should get you checked out in Sickbay; the drastic of a change in body change probably wasn't good for you. I can see why Vulcans refuse to use that power so often." Captain Kirk answered.

"Had there been another option, I would've chose that one, logically. It's not exactly known why Vulcans possess that power, but it must have come in logical uses long ago."

"Yes, well, let's get you to Sickbay and check you out."

Captain Kirk and Scotty took Spock by his arms and helped him down to Sickbay, when they were stopped by a familiar face in the hall.

"Captain," Scotty gasped.

"You," Captain Kirk snapped.

Riker laughed, holding something behind his back.

"Well, looks like your little Vulcan figured out how to reverse my spell!" Riker said, smug.

"Riker…why are you doing this?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Why don't you tell me why you picked that alien over me as your second in command?"

Captain Kirk gaped at Riker, now realizing what this whole ordeal was about…revenge!


	7. Chapter 7

"Riker…what are you talking about?" Captain Kirk questioned, puzzled.

"You chose an alien to serve as second in command over me?!" Riker shouted.

"Spock's had more training than you, Riker."

"Oh, Spock; do you like plants,"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I find plants fascinating, but to like them requires human emotions, of which I do not possess." Spock answered.

Riker pulled beautiful red ferns from behind his back; they looked like feathers from a majestic kind of bird and looked immensely soft to the touch.

"Why don't you come look at these ones?" Riker questioned.

Spock shrugged his head and began approaching them, when Captain Kirk screamed.

"Spock, watch out; those are fire red ferns!" Captain Kirk screeched.

Spock stopped, then turned around to go back to Captain Kirk.

"Yah trying to kill our second in command?!" Scotty snarled.

"No, I want him to take in the inner beauty of a plant." Riker answered, sarcastically.

"Why must you feel the need to kill Mr. Spock; what has he done?" Captain Kirk wailed.

"He took my place as second in command!" Riker answered.

"For the love of God, Riker; I told you he had more training than you. And by the way, you seem a little mentally unstable, lately." Captain Kirk replied.

"We're not talking about my mental issues!"

Spock's eyes rolled back, and he tumbled to the ground, out cold.

"Mr. Spock," Scotty cried.

Scotty went over to tend to Spock, as Captain Kirk stood there, pointing a phaser at Riker if it was necessary for any reason.

"Now, I'll give you two options, since you're my friend; you can either go back down to the planet's surface and never bother Mr. Spock, again, or I'll report you to Starfleet Command, and they can handle you from there." Captain Kirk sneered.

"Captain, we gotta get Mr. Spock to Sickbay!" Scotty wailed.

"We will, Scotty; be patient," Captain Kirk ordered.

Riker sighed then nodded.

"Fine…I'll leave," Riker answered.

Captain Kirk walked over and held his arms behind his back.

"Right after Dr. M'Benga checks you out for any further problems affecting you physically and certainly mentally." Captain Kirk growled.

Riker nodded and hung his head.

Scotty lifted Spock in his arms, slowly crumbling to the ground.

"God, Mr. Spock; what do yah eat, lad?!" Scotty whimpered.

The four of them headed of for Sickbay to see Dr. M'Benga.

Dr. M'Benga told Captain Kirk and Scotty that Spock had suffered from severe nervous system strain, but could leave Sickbay and return to rest in his quarters. As for Riker, he was suffering from a certain form of personality disorder. Dr. M'Benga recommended that he'd be taken to a mental facility down on the planet's surface. Captain Kirk and Scotty instantly agreed.

While Riker was getting transported down, Captain Kirk and Scotty stayed with Spock in his quarters, where he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You scared us back there, Spock." Captain Kirk answered.

"This is no different than what you humans would consider a headache." Spock answered.

"Should yah go to sleep, lad?" Scotty questioned.

"No, Mr. Scott; I'm quite alright. I'll report back to my duties, now." Spock answered.

"Spock, nothing's necessary, for tonight; rest your mind for now. I don't want you passing out on the Bridge." Captain Kirk replied.

Spock sighed.

"Fair enough, Captain," Spock stated, simply.

"Mr. Spock…what was it like being a cat?" Scotty questioned.

"Very illogical; as drawn as I am to those animals, they don't use much logic to live their daily lives." Spock answered.

Scotty smirked.

"Typical answer from a Vulcan," Scotty answered.

Spock raised an eyebrow, not getting what was so funny.

The three continued conversing with one another throughout the night.


End file.
